


Someone that wouldn't be me

by ephemerus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: I didn't notice that, slowly, your eyes were looking for someone else.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Someone that wouldn't be me

Today we had talked about random things, complex conversations that makes my mind wander; you looked so interested and I was sharing my experiences. It's funny how, in certain moments, you'd say "I don't believe in destiny" and I was sure we didn't meet by accident.

In the way back home I was asking myself, "if not the destiny, what have brought us together?". I clearly remember when we became friends, all the laughs and jokes we shared with each other. You'd smile to the girl behind me and I joked along; but I didn't notice that, slowly, your eyes were looking for someone else.

Someone else that would never be me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one of my stories posted in another platform. I hope you guys have liked and sorry if it's not correctly written, I'm not familiar with English yet. I'm open to corrections in the comments, as well as requests.


End file.
